The Golden Leaf Kara's Point of View
by ShikaRules12
Summary: Naruto,Shikamaru and a new kunoichi! what will happen? not advised for younger readers
1. New Life

Disclaimer:

OC belongs To Me everything else to do with Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The Golden Leaf

Well how do I begin, the fighting for me, the exams or the missions?

I'll just start at the beginning, the day I moved to the dreaded Konoha... "Kara get packing were getting on the boat at 7pm" My Mum shouted there I was laying on my bed at the silence where you could here a pin drop and my mother ruins it.

"Okay...Why am i going Konoha anyway" I asked with a tone of annoyance

"To see your father, you never know you may want to stay there with him" She chuckled.

"Oh look Mum" I said pointing out the window "I think I see that pig flying" I laughed.

The boat that picked me up at the river wasn't exactly luxury but you could easily fit 10 or 20 people on, there was some faded golden writing that seemed to say SS. Golden Leaf, so we boarded and set for Konoha.

Okay I admit it, I was pretty impressed by Konoha, it was Massive!

Just as I got off the boat, our boat captain said that we'd be picked up by one of the jonin's of the village...he came, yeah 2 hours later!

The guy was pretty weird too, he had wild gray hair, a mask over his mouth and nose and he had his forehead protector over his left eye which was pretty weird.

"sorry I'm late but a dog stole my sandals" the guide said pointing to his chewed-up sandals "I'm Kakashi by the way" he chuckled.

I didn't believe this weirdo at all but I just grinned and said "nice hair"

He raised his visible eyebrow "ah I see you're an idiot too" he replied with boredom in his voice.

"hey! Kakashi! Who's the new girl?" said a boy with blonde hair and WHISKERS?!?!?

"My name is Kara Azumi, not pleased to meet you" I replied, he walked off muttering something about smart-ass kunoichi's then disappeared through an alleyway

"Don't mind him, Kara that's my knucklehead student, Naruto Uzumaki, and if possible say sentences that avoid him answering 'Dattebayo' he says that a lot" Kakashi continued walking and and I followed.

As I walked past an alleyway, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the alley while Kakashi continued walking muttering something about pottery.

"listen here Missy and listen good if you make any other remarks like that and..and, hey you're really pretty, wanna go for a bowl of ramen?"

The Knucklehead said with a near serious look on his face.

"Yeah okay, that's cool" I said as I thought 'I've only been here 20 minutes and I've already got a date, I might like this'


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters apart from my OC they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

One word about Ichiraku shop's ramen. DELICIOUS! "its like a party in my mouth and everyone's invited" I chuckled, Naruto just glared at me emotionless until we both burst out in laughter.

"so Kara, tell me something about yourself" Naruto asked

"well I'm a Genin from the village hidden in the clouds and I'm fourteen years old, you?" I replied

"Well as you know, I'm from the village hidden in the leaves and I'm gonna be Hokage someday, Dattebayo!" He responded

"shit! Kakashi told me not to say anything to make you say that!" I cursed

"Why?!?!" he asked innocently

"Because its bloody annoying, and i've only heard you say it once" I said in return "whatever" he mumbled chowing down his last noodle.

Just then a boy with a ponytail and a blank expression walked past "Hey Naruto who's this new....WOW!"

"what'd you say Shikamaru? " Naruto replied. The boy named Shikamaru

leaned into Naruto and whispered something and Naruto replied

"No! She's my date! Aren't you Kara?"

"um yeah...I suppose so" I replied and Shikamaru walked off.

Naruto paid the old cook and we left "What did Shikamaru whisper to you?" I asked

"he asked me if I could ask you out for him" he truthfully answered

"Wow I hadn't realised I was so pretty" I replied Joyfully and then he leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away "you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet"

"oh yeah so, will you?" he asked "sure" I replied, kissed him on the cheek and ran away to find Kakashi.


	3. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Any Other Characters They Belong To Masashi Kishimoto Except For Kara She's Mine :) Thanks to Kiaro Hatake for the idea of this Chapter Cheers :D Please Review People ;D**

The Golden Leaf CH.3

When I finally caught up with Kakashi I told him that I got Lost, which of course was a lie, he just muttered something about kids of today and continued to show me around.

He pointed out Ichiraku ramen shop the old cook winked at me but luckily he didn't notice. Then he pointed out Lady Hokage's tower which I was really interested in because I've always wanted a job with Architecture, but I'm stuck with being a Ninja.

After that Kakashi asked if I had a place to stay and I replied "not until tomorrow, because my dads not home yet"

"you'll have to crash at mine on the couch then.." he trailed off

"Okay so I'll go to my Dad's at about 1:15 and then I have to meet Naru-" I blurted out "shit" I said

"Oh so you didn't get lost...anyway I don't think you should have any relationships just yet because...well...just give it a couple of months" Kakashi Said, but I couldn't tell whether he was serious or joking because of his mask

"WHY?!?!?" I snapped

"well...Naruto has had a lot of dangerous missions just lately and I think he may be using you to cover up his misery because his friend, and my student, Sasuke has gone missing"he replied calmly

"no...he just likes me a lot, even Shikamaru said so" I replied trying to come up with an excuse. Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow "where do you live?" I asked, completely off subject he pointed to a large building "second floor, first room on the left" he replied

"well I'm going to sleep, bye" I said in response "you're going to need these" he held out the Konoha headband and a key "thanks" I replied and

ran to my temporary home.

When I arrived at Kakashi's apartment I realised something...Kakashi was a slob, his place was a mess, There were pizza boxes with moldy pizzas in them strewn across the floor, and a lot of soda cans, I thought he'd be really energetic with that much soda in his system.

I cleared the sofa and lay down, instantly I fell asleep and had the worst dream possible, I was in Ichiraku Ramen shop crying into my noodles when a cold hand grabbed my shoulder I turned around and saw it was Naruto.

"It's okay" he hugged me and when I let go he screamed, I looked at my fingers. They were covered in blood, I looked down and realised had stabbed him with a bronze Katana. Then I woke.


	4. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters I own Only the**

**OC**

The Golden Leaf Ch.4

It was 3:00pm when I woke "shit!, Dad's gonna be wondering where I am" I said to myself "watch your language" Kakashi replied, I hadn't realised he was in the room, "whoa, what's up with your eye?" I said staring at his red eye "you'll find out" with a mouthful of cheerio's "I've got to go see my Dad, see you in a bit" I ran as fast as I could.

When I arrived, my dad was waiting outside for me "hey, Twinkle-toes" that was his nickname for me "hi Dad" I said as I ran up and hugged him "come inside I've got a present for you"

He held out a long scabbard with two beads on strings hanging out "your present for becoming a chunin" He said with a giant grin on his face, I grabbed the scabbard, it was really light, I couldn't even imagine a sword being in there "well, Unsheathe it then" he said then took out a camera.

I unsheathed it...it was the Katana from my dream I gasped, my hands suddenly becoming sweaty, my dad took a picture, the flash snapped me out of my trance "Dad, where did you get this?" I asked "a hooded stranger, he was offering good prices, Why?"

"nothing" I answered

Then we got a knock on the door, I opened it and it was Kakashi "Kara, its time for your first mission" he said "yay" I replied with a hint of sarcasm "oh so your father is Mr. perfect" he and my father laughed "weirdo's" I said as I left them to talk about old times.

When I was walking on my way to Lady Hokage's tower I ran into Naruto "oh hey Kara" he said with misery in his voice "any lead on Sasuke?" I asked "how do you know about Sasuke?" he asked "Kakashi told me" I answered "oh, but no, no lead on him, Sakura's crying is getting on my nerves" he replied

"who's Sakura?" I asked "oh she's team sevens third member" he answered.

I finally arrived at Lady Hokage's tower "well I'm going to going to get my first mission, I've got one last thing to tell you, I don't think we should have a relationship yet, lets just be friends for now" I said grimly

"you're dumping ME!" he shouted, I was about to reply but he ran off in a huff "brilliant" I said to myself and started up the steps.

"Knock, Knock" I said as I entered Lady Hokage's tower "ah, Kara, I've been expecting you" she said as I entered, Naruto had said Lady Tsunade was over 50 years old, but she looked about 20! "I've come for my mission, Lady Tsunade" I said rather quietly

"Okey Dokey then, Your mission is to join Team 7 and try to find Sasuke Uchiha" she announced.


	5. The Argument

**I do not own Naruto or Shikamaru or any other Naruto characters they all belong to good ole' Masashi Kishimoto Except for Kara of course I made her.**

The Golden Leaf Ch.5

"Oh, and Kara could you please inform Naruto and Sakura about your mission" Tsunade called out as I was walking out.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath and left to search for Naruto to explain about my mission and ask him why he stormed off.

I started into a run, I said hi to all the shopkeepers I passed, and yet again the old man at Ichiraku winked at me but this time he waved as well. Just as I was about to stop BUMP! "Ooow what a drag, watch where you're goi...Oh hi Kara sorry about that"

"Hi Shikamaru, Have you seen Naruto?" I asked

"No why?" he asked

"I have to explain to him about my mission" I replied

"oh, hey do you want to come to a Chinese restaurant with Me, Choji ,Ino and Asuma?" he asked, taking a sudden interest in the little pebble beside his foot

"Sure, Okay see you there about sevenish" I said running to Naruto's Apartment

I rang the doorbell but no noise came out so I knocked "come in" a muffled noise came from behind the door I opened the door.

I was surprised. His apartment was actually really clean "What do you want?" he snapped

"I've come here with an order from Lady Tsunade, My mission is to join team 7 and help you search for Sasuke" I said gently

"Why do we need you? We've been searching for over four years and we've done pretty well" He replied angrily

"Look here you Baka, It's my mission I've got no choose, so do me a favor and tell Sakura please" I retaliated then slammed the door and ran to tell Sakura, because I knew Naruto wouldn't tell her.

I arrived at Sakura's house and used the fully functional doorbell when a woman with dark pink hair "excuse me, is Sakura home?"

"who should I say is calling?" she asked

"Kara" I replied with a smile

"Oh hi Kara" Sakura said with a grin

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure" Sakura replied waving her hand for me to come in......

**Oops! I should have told you by now this story is set in Shippuuden :D**

**Please don't hate me ;)**


	6. The Crime

**I do Not own any Naruto characters. I do own Kara though :D**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**The Golden Leaf Ch.6**

"Okay so you have joined Team 7 in search of Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Here's your tea, you two" Sakura's Mom said smiling.

"Thanks, and yes It is true I have joined team 7, ask Lady Tsunade if you wish" I responded to both of the pink-haired women.

"Anyway off-topic, I hear you and Naruto are dating" Sakura said grinning cheekily.

"Was...I broke up with him because of all the dangerous missions he's been undertaking" I replied.

"Sakura, it's getting late now I think Kara should go now" Sakura's Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Mom it's only eight thirty!" Sakura shouted back.

"No it's alright, I was about to leave anyway" I said heading for the door

"Oh okay, goodnight Kara" Sakura said miserably

"Goodnight!" Sakura's Mom shouted, the only part of her body visible from the kitchen was her waving arm

"Goodnight Mrs. Haruno" I said unable to know if she could hear me and opened the door and began walking home.

I decided to take the short way through the woods but it was really dark but I just said to myself 'hey it's not like monsters exist...right?'

The wood was quite lit up by the fireflies so it's not like it was a dark night, but I was still scared, I don't know what of but I was scared, I definitely know that.

"Hey pretty" a deep voice said behind me, I was about to whip out a kunai but I left them at my house 'shit' just then his right hand grabbed my mouth and his left started to run itself up my thigh

'OH MY GOD' I thought...I knew what he was doing, but just as his hand reached the tip of my skirt he stopped then coughed then fell to the ground then I fell down to but I was pretty much conscious and started to cry.

"Kara, Did he hurt you" a familiar voice asked

I turned around and saw Shikamaru rooting through the man's pockets "no, I'm fine, Is he dead?" I asked

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose and threw a square shaped package onto the floor "hmm, he thought he was gonna get some action tonight, and yes he's dead" he answered

"Why Did you kill him" I asked starting to stand up

"Well, one, I believe he was attempting some sexual activity without consent and two, It was my mission, he's a missing nin from the village hidden in the sand" he replied

all I remember saying before I passed out was "thank you, Shikamaru Nara"


	7. The Shock

**Sorry I haven't written in a while(Major writers block!) I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Golden leaf ch.7

"Huh" I yawned as I stretched my arms out "Kara!" three voices shouted in unison

"Huh" I said again "Dad, Shikamaru...NARUTO!....where am I?" I asked

"you're in the hospital, twinkle-toes" suddenly the memory of that night rushed back and I started crying

"what's up?" Shikamaru said walking up to the bed "its nothing...its just...I was thinking of that night...Wait! How long was I fainted for?"

"Well about a month" Naruto replied "they say you can be discharged tomorrow if you're feeling okay" Shikamaru said trying to brighten up the conversation.

"So...Any presents?" I said Fluttering my eyelashes "I got you some special chicken ramen" Naruto said drooling

"What's so special about it?" I asked "This is the last ever bowl" Naruto said holding it up as if it were a gift from god

I tasted it. "Ewwwww, Naruto you can have it" I Exclaimed "Yay!!!!!!!!" Everyone glanced at Naruto "I mean Cool....yeah awesome" he mumbled.

Everyone burst into laughter. Except Naruto.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2:30, Is that okay twinkle-toes?" My dad asked "Yeah Dad....And can you not call me Twinkle-toes in front of Shikamaru and Naruto please" I replied.

He nodded and went home. "Hey Naruto could I talk to Kara in private please?" Shikamaru asked "Yeah go ahead" Naruto replied. "Don't be a smart-ass Naruto, just go home" I snapped.

He shook his head and left the room. "Finally, Peace and quiet...anyway I k-kinda want t-to talk to y-you about u-us" Shikamaru stuttered, then took a long breath and said "DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

"No" I replied "oh well um....-" I kissed Shikamaru "Just kidding...so how about the the Thai Restaurant on third street?" I asked him "Its a date" Shikamaru said running out of the room.

**24 hours later at the hospital**

**Kara's dad later showed up at the hospital to find that Kara wasn't there but there was a note saying,**

"_**Hi Dad, Shikamaru's picked me up, sorry, Shikamaru says that your little twinkle-toes will be home before 10**_

_**Love from, Kara**_

**At The Thai Restaurant**

"Yum, I never knew Thai food tasted so good, I mean I heard Chouji talking about it but.....Yum" Shikamaru exclaimed "So Shikamaru, What are your hobbies?" I asked

"Well I used to play Shogi With My Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, But he died so I don't have anyone to play against any more" He said sadly "Well don't ask me to play with you, I'm hopeless" We both chuckled lightly "Oh crap its 11pm i've got to take you home, Jump on my back" he exclaimed

"but we're in the middle of the restaurant" I said "so......" he replied.

I did what he said and jumped on his back and he sprinted back to my Dad's house And noticed smoke coming out of the windows and some ninja thugs carrying a body, a burnt body...It was My Dad.


End file.
